June Pearl
June Pearl(Jap: Rokugatsu Shinju), is one of Yugi Mutou closest female friends besides Tea Gardner. Caring, bright, cheerful and optimistic by nature, she is actually mature for her age and has a heart of an angel. It's known that she always looks out for and stands up for her friends and believes there’s always a good side in everyone. Design / Appearance June’s character design was improved as the manga processes. In the manga, June originally had a conventional, long hairstyle. Her first colour image, seen in Duel 1, featured just pink hair and green eyes. As the manga continued, June gained more feminine and “cute” facial features. Her hair style became a little shorter and less conventional. Colour images from Volume 3 and onward portray her as lighter pink colour. Sometimes her eyes are colored yellow green and sometimes olive green. By the final volume of the manga. June’s hair is longer down and just on the top of her backside. The standard is a female Domino Girls High School uniform showing that June as a student at Domino Girls High School and June’s usual outfit, consist of a light blue coat, a white oxford shirt, a red tie, and a red pleated shirt. In the first series anime, her hair is pink with red in the middle and her eyes are of a french green. Her school uniform slight change of colour: her coat is dark light blue and her tie and shirt are orange. In the second series anime, she has darker pink/red and lime green eyes. On occasions she wore the school uniform colored in the same manner as in the manga. During the first season of the anime, her usual outfit is a green single top, blue pants with pink linings on the bottom along with a pink and yellow belt, pink pump boots along with her Millennium Earrings. In the second and third season, her clothes consists of dark yellow sleeveless singlet, which is covered by a sleeveless pink and light blue coat, navy pants with a yellow middle button and linings on the bottom, along with her pink pump boots. Her hairstyle also changes with her outfit in the fourth season, her clothes consists tight black short sleeveless top , which is covered with a violet pink sleeveless coat, tight black aprons on her arms and violet pink colored pants with the same boots. Her hairstyle is a lot shorter down to her the middle of her back which is held back by a violet red headband. In the fifth season, she also had noticeably had a change in clothing, and was now wearing white platform heels, black stockings, a red skirt and undergarments and a black sleeveless top. First series anime biography *Shadow Games *Burger World *Duel Monsters 'Season 0' June is very different in Season 0. She is really girlish that she is always wearing dresses, she’s mostly always wears her school uniform. She’s really serious in her schooling and also known as her high level of beauty and cuteness. She is known the “new kid” on the block and every male likes her, even Jounouchi and Yugi, the exception being Tristain, who is too focused on Miho. The relationship between her and Yugi are very different, instead of her having a crush on Yugi, Yugi has a crush on her and June seems to have a really close relationship with Dark Yugi since he saved her when she was danger, which makes Anzu extremely jealous. Yami June and the Millennium Earrings don’t exist in Season 0. Second series anime biography 'Duelist Kingdom' In the anime, June makes her first ap pearance in the second episode, which shows that she was a transfer student from America at Domino Girls High, she befriends Yugi(bonding over their Grandpas matching professions), Tea, Joey and Tristan. While playing Duel Monsters, she defeats Joey five times before Tea takes over. Afterwards Yugi’s grandfather was kidnapped by Maximillion Pegasus, June got an invitation from him to take part in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. All though sceptical at first, the videotape revealed to her that her grandfather was sick and he was struggling to run his gaming store, even with help from June’s uncle. The cash price would cover his medical bills. So June decided that she must win the tournament, so she can help her grandfather. She run into Yugi and the others while she was in a Duel against another duelist, afterwards she tags along for safety. Since the Monster World arc was skipped, Yugi and his friends faced Yami Bakura in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters, where the players are trapped in cards similar to their Monster World pieces. June becomes the card “Light Magician” in the Duel. When Kaiba defeats Yugi in the tournament by standing on the edge of the castle, so Yugi's last attack, would knock him off, June calls him suicidal. Yugi relinquishes the Duel to Kaiba, so while Tea tries to comfort Yugi, June argues with Kaiba over his strategy. Kabia explains how duelists are given one chip and must use it in whatever way allows them to win. June argues back that Kabia only won because he couldn’t live without the chip and insists that Yugi won the Duel. Kaiba tells her to shut up, as she has no idea what's at stake for him, before he walks off. Pissed, June hands over her Star Chips to Yugi, and tells him to go and beat Kaiba in the finals, though Yugi is too depresso to care, until Mai and Tea Dueled. June was upset she had blown her chance to help her grandpa, but Yugi said to her that he would win for the both of them and that cheered June up. The night before the Finals, June is called by her Uncle. Her grandfather is recovering from his illness and he payed the hospital bills, so the money that they need shouldn't be much, which took a load off June's back. During the final rounds, June cheers on Yugi and Joey in their Duels. She is unable to watch the end of Yugi's Duel with Pegasus, as Pegasus takes the Duel to a realm of darkness. Despite this Yugi feels his friends are with him in spirit and manages to defeat Pegasus. Pegasus disappears after the Duel. The gang proceed to a tower, where they find Pegasus' diary, which Tea reads. She learns that Pegasus had a wife Cecelia, who died and Pegasus was trying to revive her using the Millennium Items and Kaiba Corporation technology. After Yugi won the tournament, June and her friends are taken home by Seto Kaiba in his helicopter. 'Battle City' After reading a article about an Ancient Egyptian exhibition, June went to it to find some clues about Yami June’s past and more about the Millennium Earrings. There she meets Ishizu Ishtar, who shows June some information about Yami June’s past as a queen who is also the love of the Pharaoh, info about Yami Yugi, and tells her she must enter the Battle City tournament to learn more. During Battle City, June wins enough Duels off-screen to qualify to quarter finals. June cheers for Yugi and Joey, during their quarter-final Duels. When Joey tells Mai, she wasn't in his dream, which his friends appeared in and jokes about it, June seizes him after Mai leaves and tells him off. Joey admits he may have been insensitive. She loses to Jimmy Jones in her semifinal match, and expresses major shock at this, and well as comical shock when Jimmy faints from a delayed spiked drink. 'Virtual World' As the blimp traveled to the Duel Tower, it was sucked into an underground lair, by Noah Kaiba. June, along with Téa, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Serenity, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba emerge from the blimp to investigate. Here they were sucked into the Virtual World. The gang encounter Noah and the Big Five, all of whom seek revenge on Seto Kaiba and require a body to return to the real world. They then get separated, unfortunately June was with Yugi when they were transported to a pond, where Yugi was faced by Gansley, who had taken the form of "Deepsea Warrior". After they reunited with Téa, they walked though the ice region and entered a door, taking them to a courtroom, where Joey was dueling Johnson. She warns Joey to cut his loses when Noah calls Johnson out for cheating and offers to give Joey the win, but it falls on deaf ears. Later everyone meets up with each other, while Tristan is trapped as a robot monkey because he lost a Duel. A few Duels happen between Kaiba and Leichter, Yugi (Yami) and Joey between all the Big 5 members, Kaiba and Noah which changes to Yugi (Yami) and Noah. After this Duel Gozaburo shows up. Then, they all try to escape with Noah's help, but he tricks them, eventually taking over Mokuba's body and getting out into the real world, first wanting to trap their minds in the virtual world. However, he then had a change of heart and realized he was wrong, and helped them out instead. When they were all out, they got back to Battle City. 'Back to Battle City' Battle City continues right after the Virtual World. They arrive at KaibaCorp Island where the Battle City finals begin at Duel Tower. June cheers for Joey in his semi-final against Marik and rushes to his aid with Tea after he collapses. She and Silver also give Yami encouragement in his fight with Yami Marik. After Marik’s defeat, June was not at school, she was last seen, packing her bags that she going to be gone for a year to start her dream as a actress. Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan were surprised and saddened, but June told them that she would be in touch. 'Waking The Dragons' She returns in the Orichalcos arc to help Yugi fight Dartz, she was seen in a different outfit and a new hairstyle. June is noticeably older and (to the point that everyone barely recognizes her) and is also in acting college, much to everyone's surprise. She helps by researching Dartz's Three Swordsmen. During the duel with Rafael, June started to see flashbacks of her past, when she was first introduced into Duel Monsters and saw the Light Magician for the first time. Since then, June always loved Duel Monsters. It also reveals where Silver came from: the Millennium Earrings were found in an Egyptian Tomb by her uncle, Hayden Pearl, who took them and gave the to June as a birthday gift. Silver's soul was inside those earrings, and when June solved the riddle on them and wished for a friend, Silver awoke. This series shows her crush on Yugi as she is devastated when Yugi's soul was taken and tried to defeat Rafael in vengeance, showing she has true feelings for Yugi. Unfortunately, June lost the Duel, but Rafael however spared her by negating The Seal of Orichalcos with his monster's effect, as June was outright a good person. However, the Seal drained her, she couldn't go on, and Yami June was forced to take control of their body. Later on, they are on a train to Florida, but the train splits apart, separating Tea and Yami from Silver, Joey and Tristan. Silver keeps Joey and Tristan safe while they stumble around looking for Yami and After a while they just focus on finding Yami and Silver. They are reunited later when Kaiba's plane crashes and then they are all taken back by Kaiba's helicopter to try and stop Dartz. After Pharaoh's second duel with Rafael finishes, the gang goes to Dartz in Kaiba's helicopter. Kaiba and the Pharaoh Duel Dartz, after Kaiba loses the duel the Pharaoh continues while June, Tea, Tristan, and Mokuba are unconscious. When Kaiba and Yami were dueling Dartz, the leader of Doma, Dartz Summoned five "Mirror Knight Tokens". When Kaiba tried destroying them, he instead caused their helmets to break revealing that they had taken the form of people whose souls had been lost to "The Seal of Orichalcos", including June, Yugi, Joey, Mai and Pegasus. Dartz claimed that destroying the Tokens would result in destroying their souls. The "Mirror Knight" June tried to resist when Dartz made her attack Yami. Yami refused to attack any of the Tokens as it would risk killing his friends. Kaiba was convinced nothing would happen if the Tokens were destroyed and attacked the Joey one, but the Yugi one used his effect to block the attack at the cost of his shield. Yami was given another opportunity to destroy the Tokens. He was reluctant, but June insisted that Yami attack and not worry about her and Yugi, as he has a more important mission to focus on. (In the English version, June said that she would be fine.) However, Yami still refused to attack. After playing "Orichalcos Tritos", the "Mirror Knights" were unable to defy Dartz and he had June attack Yami. Eventually, Kaiba got the opportunity to destroy the Tokens. Yami tried to stop him, but Yugi and his friends insisted that she would be fine and Kaiba continued. The Duel is won by the Pharaoh. June, Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey come back and Mokuba, Tristan, and Téa wake up. Seeing Yugi and June back they have a group hug. Then they're off to finish off Dartz. June wishes Yugi good luck as he, along with Joey and Kaiba, have their final battle with Dartz. 'Grand Championship' June also takes part in the KC Grand Championship, where she duels two unknown Duelists. She loses to Jimmy Jones before the Final 16, as Jimmy's deck was designed to counter Yugi's and since she dueled a lot like him, Jimmy was able to easily fight her. She spends the rests of the tournament cheering from the sidelines, a bit salty she lost to a ‘generic’ duelist. 'Dawn of the Duel' June, Téa, Tristan and Joey accompanied Yugi to Egypt so they could help the Pharaoh figure out his memories. June had reasons for going as well; she figured that Silver's memories were in the same places as Yami's were. She also had noticeably had a change in clothing, and was now wearing white platform heels, a red skirt and a black sleeveless top. The Pharaoh presented the Egyptian God cards to the Tablet of Lost Memories, and was pulled into the Shadow RPG with Silver, where they would find their memories. However, after discovering that Yami Bakura followed him, the gang went after Yami. Later, June figured out that the key to stopping Bakura was to tell the Pharaohs their real name, as it was also the key to unlocking their memories. The gang was betrayed by Tristan, who was possessed by Bakura and almost killed them, but they jumped off a cliff to saved themselves. June pulled Yugi up, who was hanging onto Joey and then both her and Yugi saved Joey. When they found Tristan, he revealed that he had been possessed by Bakura and dueled Yugi. June noted that Yugi had to duel without Yami. Yugi still won, though. When they found Yami and Silver, they gave them their names by thinking of the hieroglyphics and putting them on a necklace-like item. Yami and Silver then remembered who they was a revealed that their true names were Atem and Akemi. Atem was then able to summon The Creator of Light to destroy Zorc Necrophades. The gang then returned to the real world. June and her friends prepare for Yami Yugi, the Pharaoh along with Yami June, the Queen to finally regain their lost Memories. June worries that if the Pharaoh regains his memory, he might lose his memory of them, but Yami assures her he could never forget them. She watches Yugi duel Atem in the King Ceremonial Duel, and then Duels Akemi in the Queen Ceremonial Duel. When she wins, Atem and Akemi say farewell and depart for the afterlife, June tearfully seeing Akemi off. Darkside of Dimensions Non-canon appearances 'Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie' In Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie, Rokugatsu works in the Duel Monsters Center with Anzu. She recognizes Shougo Aoyama as a regular at the center and wonders if he'll start to duel, now that he has a powerful card, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Pyramid of Light In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, June is seen in acting classes, and seems to be doing quite well at them. This is her only appearance in the movie. 'Capsule Monsters' In the beginning of Capsule Monsters, June is seen with Yugi while walking from school. When Joey wins five tickets to India, June has a bad feeling about the trip. Later, while on the plane, June is seen looking out the window saying that There's nothing but nature for miles!. Yugi says to himself that June is more excited about this trip then anyone else. Later in the series, after they enter the Capsule Monsters world, all June wants is to go home. June's monsters: *Elf Guardian *Light Magician *Magician Valkyran *Magician’s Pet Dragon *Flame Bufferlo 'Later Life/ Yu-Gi-Oh GX' June remains living in Japan. Some fans think that she married Yugi and had a child together who is April Hikiri, which is very wrong. She becomes the top pop idol in GX, with lots of fans including Jaden Yuki. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, June Pearl, Yugi Muto , Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler are regarded as legendary duelists. While Lyman Banner was giving a history lesson, he mentions June, Yugi and Kaiba. One of the boys in the class calls her a "total babe", and another boy says that she is one of the best looking ever for a female Duelist. Jaden mentions that 'she went and became a Pop Star, and a pretty good one at that.', and Banner gives him points for research. In a later episode in the Dub, Jaden is listing to one of her songs. (In the Japanese Version, he was listening to OVERLAP, Season 5's opening theme instead.) Later, Jaden Duels June when she comes to Duel Academy on her tour, and wins. According to some fans, there’s a rumour saying that June married Yugi and had a child together known as April Hikari, but there’s no proof of that. Besides, Yugi would have had to bang June at a very young age in order for June to be born. This theory was utterly disproven by MISSING PIECE, which showed Marcus and Aura Hikari, April's Mom and Dad. Deck and Capsule Monsters June uses a Deck full of mostly Female Spellcaster cards. Like Mai Valentine, most of her monsters are female-related. She combines her Spell Cards with Monster Cards to boost the overall strength of her monsters and she uses trap cards like Magician’s Charm and Call of the Angels to protect her monsters from harm. During the Battle City arc, she keeps the theme of having LIGHT and DARK monsters with dangerous effects. Her other Magicians become a major part of her Deck, as so does her “Light Magician Boy” Her Deck from Battle City onward focuses more not only on her “Light Magician", but also on her manipulation of her Spell Cards that are designed to destroy or negate the effects of her opponent's Spell Cards and Trap Cards. The rarest cards in her Deck are "Light Magician" and "Lugian the Guardian". As the series progresses she adds more support for her "Light Magicians", such as "Dark Magic Curtain", "Magical Dimension", "Dark Renewal", and "Light's Stone". Other Information about June *Her sister, July is 2 minutes younger than June is. That’s why they are called June and July. *She is one of the most popular girls at Domino Girls High. *Besides Dueling, she has a talent in music and art. *June nicknames her Yami side “Silver” for means “bright, shinning and pure heart”. *June is actually a funny fun person to be around with, to keep her friends and family happy. Click here to see June's game counterparts. Remember these are made up: Forbidden Memories Duelists of the Roses Category:Characters